


If I’m Gone Tomorrow, What Was Ours Still Will Be

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Moon!Cassandra, OC X CANON, OCs - Freeform, i have a major crush on Cass okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: Takes place shortly after the events of S3E1.Cassandra visits Philippa one last time





	If I’m Gone Tomorrow, What Was Ours Still Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Something to Believe In from Newsies.

Cassandra was Philippa’s knight in shining armor.

Although the fancy boys her father introduced her to in hopes that she would finally get swiped off her feet were undeniably handsome, Cassandra was the only love she truly loved.

Her parents never suspected a thing. Her dad just kept sending in the wealthy suitors, and her mom just kept sewing the finest dresses Philippa had ever seen.

Lots of hours were spent in each other’s rooms. Although Cassandra was cold and sarcastic, and Philippa was shy and reserved, they opened up to each other, saying what felt like hundreds of I love you’s.

And now, it all came down to this.

“Cassie?” Philppa asked, gawking at her partner. Her beautiful black hair was now a light shade of blue, and her usually brown eyes were now the same. “What happened? It’s the middle of the night.”  
“Rapunzel.” Cassandra spat, closing the window behind her. She approached Philippa’s bed.  
“Oh,” Philppa twirled a piece of her long, wavy dark brown hair. “Did she say something to you?”  
Cassandra shook her head. “It’s a long story.” She answered. “But... I wanted to say goodbye. I’m leaving Corona.”

The taller girl was taken aback. “...no, no you’re not.”  
“Philippa-“  
“You’re not leaving!” Philppa grabbed Cassandra’s hands. “I’ll... I’ll talk to Rapunzel! You guys can work something out!”  
“It doesn’t work like that!” Cassandra yelled. Then, she sighed. She should’ve expected this. When things didn’t go her way, Philippa could be stubborn and reluctant. 

“Look,” Cassandra stroked Philippa’s cheek and looked right into her hazel eyes. “I know you’re scared, I am too. But I have to do this, for the both of us.”  
“...okay.” Philippa nodded. “But please stay safe. I’m begging you.”  
The shorter girl smiled. “I will.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.”  
Philippa nodded, and kissed her partner’s forehead. ”If that’s the way things have to be...”  
Cassandra walked away and climbed out the window. She turned back to her lover, the smile still there. “I love you.”  
“I love you more.”  
And, just like that, her precious Cassie was gone.


End file.
